Web applications may be requested by users in various geographic regions. These users may speak various languages. A web application may be internationalized to facilitate use of the web application by diverse users. “Internationalization” may refer to implementing a web application to support multiple locales. “Localization” may refer to the process of customizing a web application according to a locale of a client so that the client can use the application.